The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with dis-closures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In recent years, the phenomenal growth of mobile Internet services and proliferation of smart phones and tablets has increased a demand for mobile broadband services. A multimedia broadcast-multicast service (MBMS) is designed to provide application independent transport for broadcast and multicast services by using a point-to-multipoint interface. Examples of services and applications that can be provided over MBMS include mobile TV and radio broadcasting, streaming video, streaming audio, file delivery and emergency alerts. MBMS may use an advanced counting scheme to decide, whether or not zero, one or more dedicated (i.e. unicast) radio channels lead to a more efficient system usage than one common (i.e. broadcast) radio channel. Hence, MBMS is advantageous when a large number of users are interested in same content. To receive a content delivered over MBMS, a user apparatus may receive information on a frequency over which the MBMS service of interest is provided, and may consider the frequency to be of the highest priority when the user apparatus is in an idle state, although other frequencies would be available for use. Should the cell on the frequency be a congested one and there is a mobile terminating call to the user apparatus that is in an idle state, there is a risk that the user apparatus will not be informed about the incoming call.